ET LUX IN TENEBRIS LUCET
by Wolf Prime
Summary: Por las grietas de tu corazón se filtran las sombras del desamparo; el abandono del olvido y la ingratitud del silencio que nunca responde. Toma los retazos de tu piel y los fragmentos de tu corazón aunque la fidelidad se cambie por venganza. Levántate y sigue tu camino. Lo que el amor no puede, no dejes que tu corazón destrozado sea un campo de batalla.
1. SUPERVIVENCIA

**Les traigo esta nueva historia. Esta vez teniendo como protagonista otro de mis personajes favoritos, tal vez no de la serie misma pero si de otra. Ya sabrán de quien se trata mientras estén leyendo.**

**Esta historia ha ido en proceso desde un mes y pensé que sería el momento indicado para ponerla en marcha antes de que las ideas se desaparezcan. Los dejo a ver que les parece. Saludos y como dicen en el teatro ¡Tercera llamada, tercera, comenzamos!**

* * *

**TRANSFORMERS PRIME**

**ET LUX IN TENEBRIS LUCET**

**CAPÍTULO I**

**SUPERVIVENCIA**

Correr… correr era su única alternativa…

El rugir detrás suyo de aquellos que había considerado las presas… ahora le seguían como voraces depredadores hambrientos; destruyendo todo a su paso, arrasando con el camino con armas de fuego; cuchillos perforando la madera como el papel delgado… El cielo se tornaba rojo llameante al lograr percibir el comienzo de un gran incendio forestal. Lo estaban acorralando, planeaban limitarle sus alternativas de escapatoria.

En lo profundo del inconsciente se ría de la ironía de lo sucedido. Alguna vez conocido como el guardián del planeta, defensor de Gaía y la energía Algomois, ahora huía… corriendo de sus cazadores que regocijaban cada minuto de su desesperante intento por librarse de su fuerte yugo…

Pelear… pelear le pedía su instinto, aunque lo ignoraba, ya no tenía intención de luchar… cansancio ya era su debilidad.

Risas, las carcajadas no cesaban, reían ante su tribulación… estaba atrapado.

"Ven lindo gatito, queremos jugar contigo" decía uno de los Predacons quien apuntaba con una especie de rifle cybertroniano de francotirador.

Sentía la mira seguir cada uno de sus pasos. Gruñía feroz, sus colmillos filosos expresaban enojo al ser subestimado por el enemigo. Les enseñaría quien era el Señor de las Bestias, no era llamado el **Gran León Blanco** por nada.

Llegando a una cumbre, el guerrero felino emitió un gran rugido desafiante, esperando la respuesta de los atacantes

"Has dejado de correr… Bien, por fin podremos divertirnos"

Así los demonios de la destrucción devastaron todo en su camino, creando un infierno alrededor de la fiera.

El calor extremoso como el tártaro; sin embargo no le detendría, nada lo pararía en combatir al mal

"Lio Convoy ¡Transformarse!" dijo con autoridad

Una vez un poderoso león blanco de melena dorada, ahora surgía un guerrero robótico, delgado con apariencia muscular, de yelmo azul rey y una máscara permanente de color plata. La cabeza de la aparente feroz bestia ahora formaba parte de su hombro…

Sus ópticos dorados brillaban intensamente, llenos de rabia al contemplar el caos que regía parte de Gaía… esos malditos pagarían por el planeta, se aseguraría de acabar con la plaga Predacon de una vez por todas.

El crujir de armaduras se hizo escuchar, ellos también habían cambiado de forma, abalanzándose contra él.

Novatos aún prevalecían… soldados jóvenes enviados por Galvatron solo como simples peones, tomando a su enemigo en el momento preciso, exhausto y su retaguardia reducida al solo escape.

Si… justo lo que había pensado, novatos ellos eran. Este mundo era su patio de recreo…

En los árboles saltó, recorriéndoles como si fuera uno de los primates, colgándose de rama en rama, confundiéndolos al perderlos en medio del bosque. Si pudiera expresar emoción detrás de su máscara, mostraría una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

Su suerte no duró mucho tiempo.

Un poderoso disparo lo aventó directamente a unos restos de una civilización antigua.

La caída lo había aturdido por unos segundos… el tiempo suficiente para el enemigo revelar su identidad

"Creíste que huirías de mí, Maximal?" dijo una voz familiar

Trató de ponerse de pie pero una mortífera garra lo sostuvo y lo mandó a una roca, evitando que respirara

"Dime, Lio Convoy ¿Qué se siente saber que has perdido todo?" rio el enemigo tanteando, azotando una vez más a su víctima en la roca, destrozando parte de la armadura de su espalda, haciéndole emitir un tenue gruñido

"Tal vez mi equipo ya no exista… pero aún no he sido derrotado"

Diciendo eso, el comandante felino rasguñó la cara de la bestia de fuego con una de sus garras retráctiles, causando que rugiera de suplicio y lo soltara.

Aprovechó esta tetra, corriendo hacia las ruinas, buscando refugio al percibir un exuberante dolor en su espalda.

Se recargó cuidadosamente en una pared, cayendo cansado al suelo; revisando sus tanques de abastecimiento… El tiempo no estaba de su lado, el energon comenzaba a escasear de su sistema. No sabía por cuanto tiempo soportaría esta emboscada.

Desactivó los ópticos por unos minutos, tratando de ordenar sus ideas, olvidar los acontecimientos del pasado… en contra de su equipo.

Todo había terminado en un solo parpadeo… Después de una pequeña discusión con Lio Junior al haber desobedecido una orden, el líder Maximal había decidido tomar un pequeño paseo de relajación para relegar el peso al ser la persona en mando…

Sabía que era una tarea difícil para un solo ser lidiar con toda la responsabilidad. Por alguna razón el planeta Gaía le había otorgado como regalo de ayuda, la creación del joven Lio Junior.

Sin embargo continuaba preguntándose si ¿Hacía lo correcto? Al momento de conocer al Maximal y descubrir de una manera inesperada que era su "hijo"; producto de la energía positiva del Algomois y su Matriz; no sabía si expresar alegría o más preocupación.

No había culpado al youngling al tratar todo el tiempo de impresionarle. Sólo había deseado su aprobación y él injustamente lo había rechazado día tras día ¿Eso lo convertía en un mal líder? A pesar de no expresar tan seguido sus emociones como los otros, en su interior amaba a Lio Junior y expresaba orgullo por su valentía y coraje al combatir contra los Predacons, haber ayudado a traer a esta era a Optimus Primal para pelear contra Majin Zarak…

"Lio Junior… Perdóname" susurro melancólico al tratar de contener su penar y las heridas de batalla.

Una risa, esa misma voz que le perseguía todo el tiempo una más es oída… Era Galvatron quien lo había encontrado

"¿Tan bajo has llegado, Lio Convoy? Patético. No te preocupes, haré que tu sufrimiento termine" dijo el Lord Predacon transformándose en modo dragón.

El Maximal giró la cabeza, mirando a la vez dolido y con desprecio al bot frente a él… Este tirano había sido el responsable de la destrucción de sus amigos y la desaparición de Lio Junior a través de otro portal dimensional.

Lentamente se puso de pie, tambaleándose al momento de percibir el dolor carcomer su espalda, un gesto que trató de ocultar del Predacon… pero en vano. Galvatron había visto su debilidad.

Lio Convoy se colocó en posición de batalla, decidido a combatir hasta el final.

El dragón escupió una bola de fuego directamente hacia él, esperando acabarlo para siempre.

No obstante, esquivó el ataque, de nuevo arrojándose al piso.

El fuego se extinguió dejando ver una roca pulverizada, enfureciendo al Lord de la Destrucción al tener tan cerca y tan lejos a su adversario asesinado.

El león corrió una vez que el dragón se distraía con su propio fracaso.

El Maximal había huido pero ya no importaba… estaba indefenso, una insignificancia ante sus planes de conquista de la energía Algomois.

"No irás muy lejos… Puedes huir todo el tiempo que desees, viejo amigo… Pero jamás volverás a ocultarte… ¡GAÍA ES MÍO!" rio Galvatron enloquecido desapareciendo entre las sombras.

El peligro una vez asechado, el felino se detuvo al mirar su alrededor: Oscuridad y roca era lo único que le daban la bienvenida… al igual que su propio mundo.

Cayó arrodillado, no soportando más el malestar que corroía en sus heridas, gruñó y por primera vez prorrumpió un quejido aspirante, pidiendo a su creador que le ayudara en su hora más oscura.

Todo había terminado para él, su opción era la muerte a esta guerra perdida. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Huir? Tarde o temprano acabaría en manos del enemigo o muerto a la falta de energon.

La penumbra nubló su mente, arrastrándolo hacia lo inevitable… en cualquier momento todo tormento concluiría, sería libre del martirio en su interior… el recuerdo al ver a sus amigos morir. Sus sueños de una paz duradera… destrozados.

Emitió un grito lleno de agonía, no por las heridas que inflamaban su cuerpo en un ardor imperdonable; si no lo hacía se volvería loco.

Trató de ponerse en pie… en vano. Todo su cuerpo se rehusaba en responder. Errores en su sistema le advertían que su extinción había llegado.

Sus ópticos parpadearon, sus funciones cesaban lentamente.

Abrazaba a la muerte… esta vez no habría vuelta atrás

"**No… Tú no morirás…" **dijo una voz profunda llena de matices y gran sabiduría.

Lio Convoy no podía ya mirar, solo el regocijo de aquella entidad quien compartía su compañía le dio entender que aún la esperanza prevalecía.

"Primus…" susurró finalmente dejando que el abismo lo consumiera.

Después de eso una voraz luz iluminó las ruinas…


	2. UN NUEVO MUNDO

**Regresando a las andadas. ¿Qué ha sido de nuestro querido león blanco? Están por averiguarlo...**

* * *

**TRANSFORMERS PRIME**

**ET LUX IN TENEBRIS LUCET**

**CAPÍTULO II**

**UN NUEVO MUNDO**

El viento lo acobijaba, el sonido de la nada era su advertencia…

Aún permanecía con vida.

Lentamente activó sus censores visuales, tratando de encontrar el sentido a toda esta parodia enfermiza. Estaba seguro que su vida había terminado en aquél decadente lugar, pero lo que le rodeaba le insistía en cuestionar su lógica.

Estaba en medio del desierto, dunas de arena lo cubrían de los fuertes rayos del sol.

Colocó una mano en su frente tratando de observar su alrededor.

Solitario… todo estaba solo ¿Acaso el destino volvía a jugar con él? ¿Primus lo había rescatado del precipicio de la locura solo para verle sufrir una vez más? Inaudito si ese había sido su plan…

Escuchó el sonido de varios vehículos ¿Predacons?

Trató de transformarse pero aún las heridas se mantenían intactas, nada había cambiado. Su única alternativa sería ocultarse de aquellas entidades quien quiera que fueran.

Arrastrándose lo más que pudo entre una duna, se ocultó lo suficiente para no ser visto por el enemigo.

Observó cauteloso quien se aproximaba. Su sorpresa fue mayor al contemplar que los vehículos eran tripulados por unas extrañas criaturas orgánicas

¿Quiénes eran?

Su respuesta sería contestada al momento del sonido de varios disparos. Estaba en medio de una batalla pero ¿Contra quién?

Unas risas en las que se familiarizaba se hicieron presentes

"No tienen escapatoria, Autobots. ¡Este mundo me pertenece!" Dijo una voz grave y maliciosa.

Esto le era familiar, la misma escena cuando su equipo fue emboscado pero en diferente perspectiva ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué su dios le hacía revivir ese recuerdo?

"Nunca nos rendiremos, Megatron. Los Autobots pelearemos con valor y orgullo hasta el final" dijo al parecer el líder del grupo acorralado; de armadura rojiza con azul rey.

El guerrero felino emitió un gruñido, un quejido que simulaba el rugido de la misma esencia del león. No permitiría que más inocentes murieran por causa de la guerra

"No más muertes…"

Habiendo recuperado un poco de su fuerza, el guerrero maximal se acercó cuidadosamente al campo de batalla, esperando el momento oportuno para contraatacar.

La contienda entre los 2 bandos era inmensa, por fortuna no había civilización en peligro o al menos no bajo su punto de vista.

Lio Convoy miró detenidamente la valentía que mostraban los bots que combatían a los drones púrpuras.

Autobots se hacían llamar, una leyenda entre generaciones en su era. Aquellos quienes combatieron y triunfaron contra los Decepticons en la Gran Guerra.

Al decir verdad, sabía que esto era otra dimensión, Primus lo había salvado de su exterminación, sin embargo las preguntas prevalecían ¿Cuál había sido el propósito al traerlo a este mundo?

El grito de los acompañantes de los Autobots llamó su atención. Seres diminutos pero al parecer valientes y dispuestos en sacrificar sus vidas para ayudar a sus camaradas robóticos.

No sabía por qué pero ellos le hacían recordar a su pequeño Lio Junior y al valeroso Tasmanian Kid. Miembros de su equipo, tan jóvenes y novatos, aunque a la vez fieros durante la batalla… Su dolor interno volvía atormentarle, recordando las palabras tangibles de Galvatron al burlarse de su debilidad y pérdida

"_Ellos han sido tu perdición y muy pronto te unirás a ellos en sus tumbas"_

Emitió un gruñido lleno de furia. Pagarían… Todo ser quien dañara o hiciera que seres inocentes fueran parte de su agenda de conquista y destrucción; los haría pagar.

Sus ópticos se enfocaron al enemigo, mirando como mantenían acorralados a los héroes… era tiempo de actuar.

Entendía que arriesgaría su vida, a pesar de haber recuperado un poco de su energía, corría el peligro en que esta vez su ciclo terminaría.

No en esta ocasión… no esta vez.

Acalló esa voz interna que pretendía detenerle, ya no importaba nada… su objetivo era acabar con el enemigo…

Megatron miraba satisfecho a los Autobots, quienes a pesar de sus intentos y trabajos en equipo, no habían sido rivales ante sus tropas. Esta vez la victoria sería suya

"Es una pena desperdiciar una buena ración de energon" Dijo sarcástico, dirigiendo sus ópticos directo a aquél quien alguna vez peleó a su lado y al final le **"traicionó"**, tomando el título de Prime que por derecho le había pertenecido

"Adiós… Orion Pax" dijo apuntando su mortal cañón en el rostro del líder Autobot.

Desactivando sus ópticos para el momento inevitable, Optimus esperó el disparo que acabaría con su chispa.

Nunca se escuchó el gatillo.

Activó un censor visual, sorprendido al contemplar cómo el arma de Megatron había sido partida a la mitad por unas cuchillas.

El Lord Decepticon solo pudo mostrar shock al mirar su cañón destruido ¿Quién se había atrevido en interrumpir este glorioso momento?

La respuesta fue instantánea, unas ráfagas láser dejaron fuera de combate la mayor parte de sus tropas

"¡Imposible!" dijo exasperado.

Starscream, quien había estado a cargo de cada ataque aéreo también permaneció estático al observar la destrucción de los Vehicons.

Rastreó la señal del responsable sin éxito.

"Amo, cual sea que haya sido este atentado fue algo que no es de este planeta" dijo el seeker transformándose en modo robot, acercándose a su líder con mirada temerosa, esperando a que el maligno Decepticon lo maltratara por su incompetencia.

"No desafíes mi paciencia, Starscream. Busca al responsable de esto ¡Quiero la cabeza de aquél quien se ha atrevido a tocar las fuerzas de Megatron!".

Habiendo recibido sus órdenes, el seeker junto con algunos Vehicons voladores, continuaron su búsqueda por los aires.

Estando solo con sus inesperados invitados, el Lord de la Guerra sonrió sádico ante su odiado némesis

"Al parecer tienes un guardián que te protege, Optimus…"

Acuchilló al Prime directamente en un hombro, haciendo que cayera arrodillado

"…Sin embargo, tu suerte está por terminar"

Levantando su brazo para el golpe final, Megatron reía placentero su victoria.

No obstante su ataque nunca hirió al Prime.

Todos, incluyendo los niños se habían quedado perplejos al acontecimiento. Alguien se había interpuesto entre el líder Autobot y la espada del tirano, quien sostenía el arma con ambas palmas

"No, Decepticon... esto no termina aquí" dijo el visitante en voz amenazante

De un solo movimiento, rompió la cuchilla a la mitad dejando al Lord de la Destrucción pasmado y por primera vez lleno de temor.

Lio Convoy golpeó el rostro del enemigo con toda su fuerza restante, salpicando energon y royendo sus nudillos por cada abolladura... No importaba... Los buenos ganarían este combate

"Durante tiempo me he enfrentado a seres como tú, día tras día quienes siempre destruyen lo que tocan y amenazan con la existencia de seres inocente... ¡Pero eso nunca más volverá a pasar, Megatron!"

Así diciendo esas palabras, el guerrero felino tumbó al oponente a varios metros de distancia.

El Decepticon no sabía que hacer por vez primera, nadie ni siquiera Optimus había sido tan brutal en un encuentro ¿Quién era este forastero?

Escupió parte del energon oscuro que regía en su interior. Era una batalla perdida...

"Quien quiera que seas, has ganado este combate, pero no la guerra" dijo transformándose en modo jet, alejándose de sus enemigos, gruñendo feroz por su fracaso.

Los Autobots se acercaron al nuevo cybertroniano, quien peleaba por mantenerse en pie… aunque su energon escaso fue quien lo venció, cayendo al suelo inconsciente.

Optimus miró al forastero, manteniendo oculto su preocupación. Este bot lo había salvado y debía ser su deber devolverle el favor.

Lo tomó en brazos, ignorando al resto de sus compañeros, quienes sin duda también estaban al pendiente del nuevo mecha

"Ratchet, activa un puente terrestre" ordenó a través del comunicador.

El portal apareció unos segundos después.

Los Autobots atravesaron el puente, dejando atrás esta batalla.

"Resiste, amigo mío… resiste…" dijo el Prime en voz baja.


	3. MEMORIAS

**¿Cuánto ha pasado desde el último capítulo? Supongo que mucho. Bueno no tienen que esperar más, aquí les traigo el nuevo cap. Ahora veremos que fue de nuestro guerrrero felino y cómo se relacionara con el equipo Prime en especial con cierta chica terrestre ;D. Quiero agradecer sus comentarios y especial a Tavata. Por eso este nuevo "episodio" te lo dedico a tí. Bueno será mejor comenzar ya con la función. Una vez más les agradezco muchísimo por seguirme. Ahora si ¡A rodar! :D **

* * *

**TRANSFORMERS PRIME**

**ET LUX IN TENEBRI LUCET**

**CAPÍTULO III**

**MEMORIAS**

**BASE MILITAR – JASPER – NEVADA**

Todo parecía un tajo sin dar fondo, el ramalazo aún valía sentir en su cuerpo, el tintinear de varias voces mascullar… o ¿Acaso sus audios habían perdido su función?

Trató de activarlos lentamente, pero su sentido de voluntad le atrancaba en hacerlo. Quería descansar, alejarse del cruel martirio de la guerra, del enemigo al dejarle en paz.

Debía pelear, era un guerrero de la fuerza Cybertron, la última esperanza contra el mal. Tenía que combatir contra la muerte.

Sus ópticos resplandecieron, despertando de esas terribles pesadillas que entablaban a cubrir su quebrado espíritu.

Mejor no debió haber avivado. Fue bienvenido por una poderosa luz cegadora.

Emitió un gruñido adolorido, tratando de ponerse en pie, sin embargo un servo lo detuvo

"Tranquilo, no queremos que las heridas se abran más de lo que ya están" dijo una voz desconocida

"¿Dónde… estoy?" preguntó el maximal en voz intermitente

"Jasper, Nevada. Vaya eres muy afortunado al haberte enfrentado a Megatron, debo admitir que tienes agallas" dijo Wheeljack quien miraba interesado la estructura del forastero, en especial sus armas

"Me he enfrentado peores a él… o al menos lo más cercano…"

Si, era cierto. Guerra tras guerra, ya fuera en su hogar, Gaia, otra dimensión; siempre habría un conflicto a donde fuera.

Trató de ponerse en pie de nuevo, bajo las protestas del Autobot médico, exclamando y gruñendo sin parar

"Insisto, amigo en que no iré a ningún lado. Con estas heridas ¿Qué tan lejos puedo llegar?" dijo el felino carismático haciendo reír al resto del equipo… a excepción de los 2 bots de alto rango.

El guerrero dirigió su mirada al líder Autobot

"Así que tú debes ser Optimus Prime... En mi mundo eras una gran leyenda, aquél quien trajo la paz a Cybertron durante mucho tiempo… hasta que los Predacons decidieron que era el momento de un nuevo levantamiento de armas"

Los chicos, quienes miraban curiosos, se sorprendieron a escuchar la palabra Predacon

"Espera ¿Existen más de ellos? ¿Qué no era sólo uno?" preguntó Miko enredada.

Lio Convoy, manteniendo una faceta neutra, mantenía una confusión ante las palabras de la joven

"Ehh… Miko, no creo que esté hablando de nuestra guerra" dijo Jack con voz seria

"Los Predacons en su mundo son distintos y a la vez similar a mi universo. Galvatron es el nombre de su líder"

El nombre… pronunciarlo le asqueaba al punto de… Ese monstruo… quería… quería…

Sus ópticos resplandecieron, ocultando un gesto dolido siendo reemplazado por un tenue ceño fruncido

"Disculpen, quisiera estar solo por un momento" dijo caminando a la intemperie de la base

"¡Espera! ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" preguntó Miko corriendo hacia el bot.

"Soy Lio Convoy" dijo el mecha retirándose.

Los Autobots se miraron unos a otros. No sabían si expresar preocupación o mantener el silencio en sí. El nuevo cybertroniano tenía grandes misterios que incluso sobrepasaban a su líder, quien era un libro cerrado con un pasado escondido ante ellos; una memoria que aguardaba con ímpetu y remordimiento.

El peso de un líder, la perdida de varios camaradas, la traición de quien pensó su hermano… tenían el presentimiento que el bot no era diferente a él, sólo con una historia más compleja.

Arcee se hacía familiar con ese sentimiento. Percibía la oscuridad que agobiaba el alma del maximal. Llena de inquietud, soledad… Algo ocultaba de ellos, pero respetaba sus ideales y espacio personal.

Miko por otra parte, articulaba una extraña ansiedad, inclusive Bulkhead se había pasmado, ya que la chica normalmente era hiperactiva y los problemas la seguían en cualquier lugar.

La terrícola apreciaba al grandulón y de cierta manera no lo culpaba, también no comprendía este extraño estremecimiento hacia el distante bot. Algo tenía Lio Convoy que la hacía admirarlo y a la vez entristecerse por su situación.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió por el felino, escuchando al Autobot verde llamarla en que volviera.

Optimus, por su parte, mantenía una faceta neutra como era costumbre. Pero en su interior preguntas se mantenía indemnes ¿Quién era ese soldado? ¿Cómo supo de su nombre? Y ¿Cuál era su propósito al estar con ellos? Esta última cuestión, la lógica era ayudarles contra los Decepticons, aunque aún no estaba claro con exactitud el ¿Por qué?

No se lo había dicho a nadie, no pretendía revelárselo a Ratchet… No mientras estuviera seguro; pero al estar cerca del foráneo, la Matriz de Liderazgo había emitido extrañas energías, a la vez conocidas a través de su travesía por el interior de Cybertron; al mismo tiempo fuerzas que desconocía de su experiencia.

Necesitaba hablar con el guerrero lo antes posible.

**EXTERIOR DE BASE MILITAR – JASPER – NEVADA**

Lio Convoy caminaba sin rumbo alguno, mirando curioso a lo que la vista proveía. Sin duda estaba en un gran desierto en medio de la nada. ¿Quién diría que estos humanos eran capaz de soportar estas condiciones tan extravagantes?

Algo llamó su atención. Un vehículo que manejaba uno de ellos… su forma le recordaba

"Megastorm" susurró con voz furiosa

Si, el hermano de Galvatron le había asignado la tarea de exterminar a su equipo. Había sido él quien arrojó a Lio Junior, junto con Santon y Skywarp a ese agujero de gusano sin esperanza de regresar.

Aún podía escuchar a su hijo gritar su nombre… Su intento al poder salvarlo de ese cruel destino… fracasando al ser emboscado por Galvatron, arrojándolo lejos del punto de reunión.

Golpeó la pared de uno de los hangares, dejando una insondable abolladura.

Quería volver el tiempo, a como todo había sido antes.

Maldita era la guerra, maldecía en su lengua nativa la encrucijada que se había metido en este mundo completamente desconocido.

Ante todo suplicio interno que padecía, no se había dado cuenta que Miko lo estaba siguiendo. O eso había pensado la chica al notar que no la "veía"

"Agradezco tu preocupación, querida. Pero si no es molestia, quisiera estar solo" dijo el maximal mirando el horizonte hacia los rayos del sol que marcaba el bello crepúsculo; atravesando sus ópticos de tan hermoso resplandor.

"Tal vez un poco de compañía no te caería mal" dijo la humana caminando hacia el bot

Lio Convoy volteó a ver a la muchacha por un segundo, quien expresaba una inocente sonrisa como gesto amistoso.

Pensó por unos minutos, regresando su mirada hacia el horizonte, suspirando derrotado

"Como gustes…" dijo como última palabra

El silencio perduró durante horas, algo con lo que Miko no podía aguantar por mucho tiempo.

Estiró sus brazos y piernas. Tanto quería preguntarle al maximal que no sabía siquiera como empezar

"Así que… ¿Vienes de otra dimensión?" dijo rompiendo el agónico silencio

"Si. Peleaba en un mundo similar al tuyo por la protección de la energía Angolmois, un poder que en manos equivocadas podría causar una catástrofe"

Originalmente Miko haría un lado las historias que le platicaran, en especial si era Optimus quien las narraba. No quería ofenderle, pero para ella esos acontecimientos no tenían interés al menos que fuera necesario.

Aunque este cybertroniano tenía mucho de que contar, su origen le disimulaba al mantener esta conexión partidaria

"¿Angolmois?" preguntó confusa

"Es una energía proveniente de Unicron, poderosa al poder transmutar el cuerpo de nuestra especie o corromper la mente en algunas ocasiones"

Exclamación fue la reacción de la humana, esa energía le recordaba a

"Energon Oscuro…" dijo para sí misma

Lio Convoy la miró con cuestionamiento, no comprendiendo a su referencia, aunque le daba una idea

"Podría decirse así" respondió, desactivando sus ópticos, recordando por primera vez que estuvo en contacto con Angolmois. Había pasado tiempo…

"¿Cómo llegaste a ese planeta?" mencionó Miko turbada por primera vez en una historia

"Era comandante de una flota. Junto con mi lugarteniente habíamos recibido una señal SOS en un campo de asteroides, cerca de un pequeño planetoide. Pero todo había sido una trampa de Galvatron. Ambos habíamos sido víctimas de la emboscada, pero logré destruir su arma que provocó una gran explosión y nuestras naves fueron embestidas, enviándonos al campo gravitacional de Gaia…"

Las imágenes de lo sucedido aún presionaban insensibles. El dolor al perpetuar el gran infierno al entrar a la atmósfera, la escasez de energía que había sufrido y las heridas graves que amenazaban con extinguirle.

"El choque casi me aniquiló. No tenía comunicaciones, ni idea en donde me encontraba, creyendo que mi fin había llegado… No fue así"

Miko ahora sentada en el piso con sus piernas en manera de loto, observó y escuchó cada detalle de la narración del felino

"¿Cómo sobreviviste?"

"Gracias a un león. Él fue quien me sacó de los escombros de mi nave y me llevó a las raíces de las montañas, fue ahí donde tuve contacto por primera vez con el Angolmois, salvando mi vida. Escanee al mamífero no solamente como agradecimiento, sino también para protegerme del ambiente del planeta…"

La plática perduró durante horas, finalmente llegando la noche. Un cielo despejado les acobijaba a ambos

"Juré que les brindaría justicia a mis amigos. Pelearía hasta el final contra Galvatron y su tiranía" Dijo el maximal mirando la majestuosa luna llena.

Volteando hacia Miko, expresó una "sonrisa" invisible al darse cuenta que se había dormido, al parecer la emoción la había agotado.

Tomándola cuidadosamente con su mano, el guerrero de armadura blanca regresó al interior de la base.

Por primera vez en su vida como líder podía compartir su frustración con alguien más.

* * *

**Bueno aquí lo tienen. Una amistad incondicional. Incluso a mí me sorprendió al escribirlo. XD Pero ya veremos como Miko y Lio Convoy se llevan más adelante. Hasta entonces, no olviden comentar ;D. **


	4. ORIGEN

**¡Ya volví! Ahora si veremos un poquitín del paradero del guerrero felino. Quiero agradecer mucho a Panzerming por sus comentarios :3. Este cap. te lo dedicó a tí, amiga. :D.**

* * *

**TRANSFORMERS PRIME**

**ET LUX IN TENEBRIS LUCET**

**CAPÍTULO IV**

**ORIGEN**

**NEMESIS – NAVE DECEPTICON – EN ALGÚN LUGAR EN EL DESIERTO – JASPER – NEVADA**

Un rugido fue lo que estremeció todo el cuartel de los Cons, un quejido que significaba una cosa: Megatron estaba de mal humor. El fracaso al haber perdido contra un forastero lo había enfurecido hasta el límite

"¿Quién es él? ¿Cómo se atrevió en arruinar mis planes? ¡Esto no termina hasta que yo lo diga!" gruñía arrebatado, golpeando y destartalando aquél quien tuviera el infortunio de atravesarse en su camino.

Starscream, como siempre, trataba de que su amo entrara en razón, explicándole lo más posible una solución ante el problema

"Por favor, mi Lord. Estoy seguro que lidiaremos con él, cálmese…" dijo con voz nerviosa.

Mala idea para el seeker, ya que el tirano lo tomo del cuello y lo arrastró hacia la fría pared

"No te atrevas a tranquilizar mi ira, bufón. Esto no quedará impune. ¡Encontraré a ese extraño y me aseguraré de arráncale los ópticos!"

Shockwave, quien había estado ausente durante el caos con los Autobots, observó interesado cada movimiento brusco de su líder. Esto se había convertido en un medio grave

"Si me permite dar una sugerencia, Lord Megatron. Creo saber la forma de deshacernos de ese cybertroniano"

Tronando sus dedos, el señor de las bestias Predaking se presentó, rugiendo y escupiendo fuego en su forma de dragón

"El Predacon podría encargarse de esa peste de una vez por todas"

Starscream enorgullecido y riendo sarcástico se dirigió al científico

"¿Qué te hace creer que podrá contra él? Se hace llamar el cazador máximo de Autobots, cuando ni siquiera ha logrado su objetivo principal. Debes admitirlo, es una completa pérdida de tiempo"

El gran reptil alado se transformó en robot, tomando desprevenido al jet; agarrando su diminuto cuerpo con una garra, azotándole en el piso como un muñeco de trapo

"Te desgarraría con mis propias manos por tu insolencia"

Megatron gruño sanguinario, mostrando un gesto lleno de cólera y desacato. No deseaba darle la razón a Starscream por más que fuera cierto. Sin embargo podría ser una oportunidad para el Predacon redimirse de sus errores. Expresando una maligna sonrisa se dirigió al Con de un solo óptico y al lagarto volador

"Muy bien, Shockwave. Seguiré tu sugerencia. Predaking, tú te encargarás del forastero y me lo traerás aquí con vida ¿Quedó claro? Fallar no es una opción si deseas redimir tus pasadas misiones" dijo con voz maligna y firme

Arrodillándose ante su señor, Predaking se transformó en su forma bestial. Volando hacia los cielos ardientes del desierto a cumplir su misión.

El líder Decepticon no podía ocultar un gesto de regocijo, se aseguraría de ganar esta guerra. Haría caer al último Prime y sus despreciables soldados. Reinaría este mundo y en cuanto a Cybertron lo construiría a su imagen

"Paz a través de la tiranía" rio enloquecido, bramando su carcajada por toda la nave y Jasper.

**BASE MILITAR – JASPER – NEVADA**

El sol alumbraba los confines de la fuerza aérea, engalanando con sus fastuosos rayos cada esquina donde alguna vez la oscuridad albergó...

Miko se estiró hasta su límite, bostezando cansada ante este nuevo día. Sus ojos, los cuales habían permanecido cerrados cómodos, abrieron repentinamente.

Se encontraba en un sofá dentro de la base.

Por un momento miró su alrededor, recordando. Oh si, había tenido una conversación con Lio Convoy, escuchando de su origen hasta que el sueño le consumió ¿Quién la había traído de vuelta al interior? ¿Bulkhead?

"¿Qué tal dormilona?" dijo una voz familiar

Hablando del gigante…

"Hola, Bulk… Oye ¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí?"

El Gestalt rio con voz ronca, a veces no podía lidiar con las "inocencias" de la joven

"¿En serio no recuerdas? Sí que te noquearon. Fue el nuevo recluta quien te trajo"

Antes de que el grandulón pudiera continuar, de un solo salto, Miko buscó al felino

"¿Dónde está?" preguntó hiperactiva por todas partes

"¡Hey! Tómalo con calma. Él está con Optimus hablando de algo importante… supongo"

Y así fue.

Ambos líderes estaban conversando de la situación de los Decepticons y al parecer de un pequeño descubrimiento que el Prime había obtenido mediante la llegada del maximal a esta dimensión

"Nuestra lucha ha prevalecido durante eones. La muerte de varios camaradas por la ambición de Megatron nos ha traído desdicha y la guerra a nuevos mundos" hablaba el Autobot con suma pasión al recordar la destrucción de su mundo a manos del enemigo

"No me sorprendería. Estoy muy familiarizado con tipos como él" dijo Lio Convoy, no apartando su mirada al cielo.

"Ahora te has convertido en su objetivo principal, ya que lo humillaste frente a sus tropas" dijo Optimus preocupado

"Qué traiga su artillería. No me atemoriza" respondió el león apartando su atisbo interesada

"Tenemos que contener esta guerra, llevarla a su fin y tú, mi buen amigo, al parecer eres la clave para llevarlo a cabo" concluyó el Prime sabiamente

Lio Convoy bruscamente fijó sus ópticos en el Autobot. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Esta había sido la razón por la que Primus lo envió a este mundo? Su mente no podía procesar con claridad esta revelación

"No lo sé, Optimus. Tanto he pasado durante las batallas – suspiró intranquilo – He perdido camaradas, mi equipo fue exterminado por mi orgullo al estar convencido de que ganaríamos contra los Predacons – Sus ópticos se desactivaron por unos segundos- Un error que aún sigo lamentando" terminó, dando la espalda al mecha escarlata

El líder Autobot expresó una mueca melancólica. Comprendía su referencia, la rigidez que prevalecía en el guerrero gatuno al haber sido testigo de la muerte de sus amigos, la desaparición de su "hijo" en un agujero de gusano… Tanto era lo que perturbaba su mente. Necesitaba tiempo para organizarse, adaptarse a este planeta que le era desconocido.

"Comprendo tu jurisdicción. Una vez que los Decepticons sean vencidos, buscaremos la manera en que regreses a tu dimensión y termines lo que Galvatron ha creado"

Lio Convoy se dirigió al interior de la base, dejando sólo al Prime

"Gracias por tu ayuda… amigo" susurró para sí mismo.

**MIENTRAS TANTO….**

Miko miraba la tele con aburrimiento; bostezando y cambiando de canal sin mayor interés. Deseaba hacer algo divertido, salvaguardar la mente ocupada, ver alguno de los Autobots en acción, ver explosiones, peleas, sacar una foto épica… lo que fuera a este sosiego.

Lio Convoy, retornando de la plática con el Prime; fijó sus ópticos a la chica quien se encontraba acostada en el sofá, cubriendo su rostro con una almohada y gruñendo frustrada.

Sigilosamente se acercó a ella

"¿Ocurre algo malo?" dijo de repente, tomando desprevenida a la terrícola, cayendo del mueble.

Una vez levantada y sobándose la cabeza, Miko volteó a ver al león, el cual a pesar de su rostro ser oculto por una máscara, se notaba una risa que amenazaba en salir en su voz

"¿Cómo hiciste eso?" dijo gimiendo de dolor pero a la vez llena de curiosidad

"Experiencia en el campo de batalla" respondió calmado el maximal

"Pues vaya que funciona…" dijo la chica estirándose, una vez más recostándose en el sofá con brusquedad

"Estás aburrida" afirmó el felino, curioso ante los movimientos de la humana

"Si, no hay nada que hacer. ¡Quiero tener un poco de acción! Ver peleas, explosiones… ¡Lo que sea a esto!" reclamaba Miko levantando las manos en enfatización

El guerrero blanco emitió una risilla quieta. Aunque tan rápida como llegó, silenció…

"¿Te gustaría un paseo?" dijo el león ofreciendo su mano a la chica, quien quedó sorprendida por la petición del bot

"¡Sería genial!" dijo poniéndose de pie de un solo empujón, brincando hacia la mano del maximal.

Lio Convoy caminó a la salida, encontrándose con Bulkhead y Wheeljack jugando con un gigante "balón" metálico

"Hey, Bulk. Lio me llevará a dar un paseo" dijo la muchacha saludando

El grandulón verde aventó la extraña pelota hacia su compañero

"Seguro. Sólo no se alejen demasiado" dijo y a la vez exclamando al recibir un golpe accidental en la cara por la pelota metálica, ya que Jackie la había aventado muy fuerte.

El maximal bajó a la chica, transformándose en modo bestia. Algo con lo que Miko admiró al ver por primera vez el modo alterno del bot: Un gran león blanco con melena dorada, de expresión afable y a la vez agresiva; con garras doradas y cuerpo dinámico. No tenía duda que era una gran bestia… bueno a diferencia de Predaking, ese sí que era un monstruo.

El felino ofreció su pata para colocar a la chica en su lomo. ¡Sería la primera vez que montaría un león gigante!

"Sujétate bien, esto será más brusco que ir en un vehículo en ruedas" advirtió el soldado corriendo a toda velocidad hacia las dunas del desierto americano.

**EN LOS CIELOS DEL DESIERTO – JASPER – NEVADA**

Predaking Señor del Fuego, recorría con majestuosidad los aires, rastreando y tratando de encontrar el escondite de los Autobots

"No huirás tan fácilmente, forastero" dijo mentalmente

Por breves minutos, su olfato registró varias anomalías, lo cual significaba una sola cosa…

Volando hacia el norte, el rugir del dragón repicó el gran desierto en busca de su presa. Una batalla que sin duda sería una **guerra de bestias** muy pronto…

* * *

**An old cowboy went ridin out one dark and windy day  
Upon a ridge he rested as he went along his way... **

**No, esperen, tema equivocado XD. Pero ¿Si no que ideal para un viajecito al desierto? XD Nuestro maximal y Miko tendrán un encuentro con alguien muy, muy grande. Gracias por seguir sintonizados, hasta entonces ¡Transformense y avancen! ;D. ¡No olviden comentar!:3**


End file.
